Currently Untitled
by BROEmEaNtToBe
Summary: Lorelai and Alex get engaged just as Luke is about to make his move, what will he do? L/L (please read author's note at end of chapter!!!)


Lorelai and Alex were engaged.  
  
Luke remembered the day vividly, as if it had happened yesterday.  
  
Every time he had seen her his heart skipped a beat and then he would see the huge, sparkling rock on her finger and his heart iced over.  
  
******~~~~~//////FLASHBACK\\\\\\~~~~~****** Today was the day. Today was the day he was going to do it. He was finally going to ask her out.  
  
He grinned as she waltzed in as usual, but the first words out of her mouth were not "COFFEE LU-KAS!!!"  
  
She had a huge grin on her face. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt uneasy.  
  
He could not control the tone of his voice. "Why are you so damn happy?"  
  
"Well hello to you too Lu-Kas!" she replied tauntingly.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, pouring her a mug of coffee. "Please, do tell us the secret of your extreme giddiness," he retorted, feigning sarcasm.  
  
"ENGAGEMENT!!!!" she practically screamed.  
  
He dropped the dishtowel in his hand and stumbled back a step. "Wh-what?" he stuttered, desperately trying to get control over his voice.  
  
"EN-GAGE-MENT," she said slowly and clearly, as if she were speaking to her deaf grandmother.  
  
He looked confused for a split second and then rolled his eyes, trying to mask the surprise. "Oh, to who?"  
  
"Alex!" she said, not trying to spare him heartache by hiding the gleeful tone of her voice. "He popped the question last night. I can't tell you how glad I was that he didn't say 'You win!' That's an insult to any woman especially me, seeing as how I'm ten times prettier than Renee Zellweger!"  
  
"Who?" Luke asked, more than slightly confused. Although his chance had passed him by, he felt a slight glimmer of hope. 'She's babbling and she only babbles when she nervous or has nothing to say.'  
  
"How do you feel about this engagement?"  
  
"Great!" she said faking enthusiasm "I mean this is what I want, right? I mean he's a great guy, he owns a coffee shop, he has everything in common with me; junk food, movies. It's just anxiety. It's just anxiety, right?"  
  
She turned to him slightly breathless from her rant, her clear blue eyes wide, seeking comfort from him, begging him to tell her she just had cold feet and that she wasn't romantically retarded. He couldn't help but notice how her chest heaved trying to calm down from almost having a nervous breakdown or how a strand of slightly curly hair fell into those intense, wide, blue eyes. He snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"Yes you're just nervous. Everything will be fine, you two will be very happy together." He said smiling as best he could. "Now why don't I put your coffee in a to-go cup so you won't be late to work?" he said trying to get her out of his diner so he could think.  
  
He turned his back to her and got her coffee together. "Here you go," he said, turning to face her.  
  
Her eyes were filled will admiration and appreciation. She got off her stool and walked around the counter. She gave him a hug, standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"You are the best friend anyone could possibly hope for." She whispered into his ear. She pecked his cheek and then grabbed her coffee from him. She walked to the doorway, where she stopped to wave to him. He nodded in reply, his cheek still tingling, from her kiss. The word 'friend' raced through his mind, like a scratched CD track.  
  
"Caesar, take over for a bit, I'll be right back." He said as he made his way to the back door of the diner.  
  
I appreciate any reviews. I realize I am not the best author, but an idea for a fic hit me last night around midnight, as I listened to ".sad FM, easy listening for the over-thirty." (lol Bridget Jones' Diary).  
  
If anyone is interested in helping me write this fic, I would greatly appreciate it. You will get credit!  
  
I'm pretty busy with school and stuff, and while I know where I want this story to go, I'm not sure how I want it to get there. (I was thinking public transportation, but maybe it could carpool, oh jeez I've lost it!!!)  
  
Please email me at q_t_babe16@hotmail.com Thanx again! ~Raquel~ 


End file.
